


All-New Wolverine: Xtreme Measures

by Brawl2099



Category: All-New Wolverine - Fandom, Wolverine - Fandom, X-23 - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Xtreme!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-12 02:10:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18001808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brawl2099/pseuds/Brawl2099
Summary: Laura Kinney teams up with the most EXTREME bounty hunter in the Marvel Universe, ADAM-X THE XTREME!





	All-New Wolverine: Xtreme Measures

**Author's Note:**

> Note: This story takes place in the same AU continuity as Extraordinary X-Men (https://archiveofourown.org/works/16643477)

MARVEL FOREVER PRESENTS

in

XTREME MEASURES

By Tony Thornley

 

 

Phoenix, AZ

 

“So tell me again why you need me?” Laura Kinney growled at her companion. The tall blond man pulled his binoculars away from his face. Adam Neramani turned to her and gave her the largest smile he could.

“Ready for some bounty hunter tips?” he said.

“No,” Laura said. “I owe you a favor from helping pick Cyclops’ secret Santa gift last year. I should have put restrictions on the payback.”

Adam shrugged. “The bounty is on Fer-de-Lance, who is basically a lizard person version of you. She skipped bail on Clark County last week after she was arrested in plainclothes with about a half million worth of heroin.”

“Why the hell did they set bail?”

“They wanted her to lead them to the Serpent Society. It was a coordinated thing with SHIELD. Clark County doesn’t want egg on their face, so they offered me first dibs on the bounty.”

She was quickly becoming more interested. “And the rest of the Serpent Society?”

“MGH,” he said. “Number one supplier in the Western US, likely leading to the manufacturer on the East Coast.”

“Damn, that’s good work Adam,” she said, nodding.

“Would you expect anything less?”

“Well-” She thought back to the jokes the others often made at his expense. Maybe she was wrong. “-no.” He stood up, drawing himself up to his full height.

“So how do you prefer entry?”

Laura grinned.

 

=X=

 

“Look Viper,” Teresa Vasquez said, “I need to get out of the country.” She folded her arms over her chest, careful to avoid her talons. “I mean, we don’t need the heat on us.” She glared at the Serpent Society’s leader’s image on the laptop. The man wore a black suit, a grey shirt unbuttoned halfway down his chest with his mask. She hated him for that.

“You were trafficking drugs through Las Vegas,” Viper said. “It’s been a week, and I can guarantee you that you’re not even on their radar any more. Take another couple days there and-”

The skylight behind them exploded. Two figures dropped to the floor.

“YOU WERE SAYING?!”

Adam made his move first. He threw two flechettes, slicing Boomslang and Rattler. His eyes flashed and an instant later they were on the floor, convulsing in pain. Laura spotted Fer-de-Lance as she pulled her mask over her face and broke into a sprint.

“I got her!” she screamed. She kicked Black Racer across the face and broke into a run. Fer-de-Lance burst into the stairwell, but slammed into the railing. That was all Laura needed. She tackled her and punched her in the kidneys.

Fer-de-Lance twisted and slashed her across the face. She cried out in pain. The venom that laced the talons instantly started burning. She knew she only had moments before it was start to dull her reflexes as her healing factor dealt with it. She backed up slightly, popping her claws. The Serpent tried slashing again, but she caught the talon between her claws and twisted her wrist, breaking it.

“Come on little Wolverine,” Fer-de-Lance said. “You think you can best a snake?”

“Lady, that’s so cheesy,” she growled. She jumped and kicked her across the face, landed, spun and kicked again. She caught her foot, twisted, and swept the other leg. Laura hit the ground hard, the air rushing out of her. She forced herself to breathe out, then jumped up.

Adam rushed up behind them, but he could barely distinguish them as they fought. He grabbed his axe and tried to step in several times, but each time the deadly dance between the two spun in a new way. He final took a step back and took a deep breath.

“Wolverine, just freaking stab her!”

Laura twisted to look at Adam, confused for a moment. Fer-de-Lance took advantage of that and stabbed her in the gut with her intact talon. Laura suddenly realized what her partner meant. She pulled back and stabbed the Serpent in the shoulder. She jumped back, holding her bleeding gut as Adam stepped forward.

“This is gonna hurt,” he said. His eyes glowed and his powers flashed both of the woman. Laura dropped as she felt the intense piercing heat of Adam’s powers. Her powers quickly healed the wound though, and the burning subsided, replaced by the dulling ache of the fading toxin that laced Fer-de-Lance’s talons.

She stood, aching and tired. The toxin was mostly metabolized but that didn’t mean she wouldn’t be feeling it for a couple days. He walked up to his now unconscious target and bent over her. He pulled something away from her, turned and offered it to Laura.

“I figure SHIELD will want this, but since I’m not SHIELD…”

It was her laptop. Laura grinned and took it.

“I can always send it to them anonymously.”

“Awesome,” he said. He pulled zip ties from his belt and fastened them around her wrists.

“Watch the talon,” she said. “There’s some sort of venom or toxin.”

“Gotcha,” he said. “We’re even?”

“Eh,” she shrugged. “Give me a call if you need help again. This was fun.”

“Rock on,” he laughed. “You rule and I appreciate the help.”

“Thanks Adam.”

 

=X=

 

She sat down in her hotel room, wearing sweats and a t-shirt, her hair wrapped in a towel. She looked at the laptop, where Cypher remotely hacked the interface for her. After a few more seconds a video of Doug appeared on the screen.

“A lot here,” he said. “Access to the entire Serpent Society, Solutions, whatever network. This is a big deal. Xtreme handed you a gold mine.”

“We’re turning everything over to SHIELD Doug,” she said. “I just want to know about the MGH.”

“Brooklyn,” he said. “In fact, we already have two people on it.”

“Who?”

“Anole and Pixie?”

“Are you freaking kidding me?” she growled. “Who authorized that?”

“Uh…”

She sighed and rolled her eyes. “Get on the phone and tell them not to move until I’m there.” She stood and pulled the towel off her hair.

“Got it. Need a pick up?”

She shook her hair vigorously. “Yeah,” she said. “Ten minutes ago.”

 

**To be continued….**


End file.
